Braxis
Protoss Empire (formerly) Terran Confederacy (?—2500) Terran Dominion (2500—2504/'05) United Earth Directorate (2500) New Swarm (formerly) Zerg Swarm (2504/'05—) |population=2504 — 24,000+ terrans |capital=Boralis (formerly?) |settlements=*1 major terran settlement *3 minor terran settlements *10 minor protoss settlements (destroyed) *2 ancient protoss temples (destroyed) |platforms=Yes (at least formerly) |imports=*Food *Military equipment *Personnel |exports=*Refined minerals *Vespene gas |status=Purified, restored }} Braxis is a planet in the Koprulu sector. Braxis is considered one of the most inhospitable worlds in the sector. Over sixty percent of the rocky planet is covered in ice sheets, some of which are over two miles thick. Glacial erosion has created a network of steep, jagged mountain ranges and valleys over the millennia. Violent gusts of gravity-induced katabatic winds can reach speeds of up to one hundred and fifty miles per hour in these areas. The permafrost allows little in the way of plant life and winter storms constantly sweep across its plains. The planet is home to the ursadon.2000-04-07. Ursadon Flats. StarCraft Compendium Map Archive. Accessed 2007-09-08. Like Earth, Braxis has an easterly rotation.Forbeck, Matt. "Lost Vikings". (May 16, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: LostVikings Accessed 2013-05-16. History Khyrador During the Golden Age of Expansion, the protoss claimed the planet as one of their first colonies and named it Khyrador. Because it was regarded as a symbol of the species' spacefaring achievements, Khyrador became home to the Uraj crystal. The protoss settlers were later driven away when a series of violent psionic storms rocked the planet. It remained deserted for centuries until it fell into the hands of the Terran Confederacy and was renamed Braxis. When the Confederacy collapsed in 2500, the Terran Dominion then seized control of Braxis. The Quest for Uraj |left]] During the Brood War, a protoss army assisted by Sarah Kerrigan overcame the Dominion defenses and retrieved the Uraj.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. UED Assault Viewing Braxis as a vital step toward dominating the sector, the United Earth Directorate surrounded it with an orbital blockade using space platforms and missile turrets. Praetor Artanis scouted ahead and found a way through the blockade. The protoss disabled a number of power generators, shutting down the platform defenses, and opening a way for the protoss to slip through unscathed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. before the UED attack]] The UED landing site lacked vespene gas. While looking for a geyser, UED forces met Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces, who showed them an alternate route that led to the rear of Boralis, allowing them to destroy the command center and cripple Braxis' primary defenses.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. The UED transformed Braxis into a heavily fortified stronghold. Dark Vengeance During the UED occupation, Schezar's Scavengers took shelter on the planet, including Alan Schezar himself and powerful anti-protoss technology, along with a number of zerg enslaved by the Dark Templar terrorist, Ulrezaj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVB: "Turnabout" (in English). 1999-05-28. The Psi Disrupter Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had the psi disrupter reconstructed on Braxis. He went there to activate it but was killed by Duran, who then set the disrupter's power core to overload. The zerg unsuccessfully attempted to keep the UED troops from reaching the manual override terminal and shutting the reactor core down. Admiral Gerard DuGalle left a garrison to protect the disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Raynor's Raiders disabled the disrupter's primary power generator, allowing Kerrigan to gather up nearby zerg with the help of a psi-emitter loaned by Emperor Arcturus Mengsk. They tore down the disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Purification The cerebrate Kaloth "resurrected" and infested Alexei Stukov. Stukov made his base on Braxis after the Brood War with a combined terran and zerg force. The protoss and Raynor's Raiders, led by dragoon Praetor Taldarin and Jim Raynor, assaulted Braxis and captured Stukov. They used protoss-devised nanotech technology on Stukov and successfully reversed the infestation. The cost was high; most of the attacking troops perished and the subsequent protoss purification destroyed all life on the planet surface.Blizzard Entertainment, Mass Media Inc. StarCraft 64. (Nintendo of America, Inc.) Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000. This also destroyed the previous terran and protoss structures. The renegade terrans and zerg had only held Braxis for a brief period, and with its purification, the fighting came to an end. Reconstruction Because of the protoss's purification of the world, every scrap of water on Braxis evaporated. Eventually, the planet cooled, and the excessive vapor in its atmosphere precipitated en masse in the form of snow and hail. Entire oceans' worth of water in solid form was dumped upon the surface, scouring the exposed surface below. Gigantic crystaline structures formed due to the weathering processes. The planet froze over and returned to its original state in the following years, though the ice was solider in some areas, and weaker in others. The Dominion returned and rebuilt its fortifications. Despite the fact that there was no opposition, the Universal News Network reported that the retaking of Braxis was a "valiant" military action. Second Great War During the Second Great War, the zerg made an attempt to take control of Braxis in order to secure its ores. The Dominion arranged for an evacuation and sent vikings to distract the zerg and allow a counterattack. The action was successful. Locations Landforms *Blizzard landform *Glacier Bay *Grendel Mountains *Mountain Stronghold Regions *Ursadon Flats Settlements *Boralis (capital, destroyed) Structures *Psi Disrupter (destroyed) Notes on Braxis]] Braxis was set to feature in StarCraft: Ghost as a multiplayer environment and seemingly in singleplayer as well.The Art of Johnnie H. Estill II, Digital Paintings. Accessed on 2009-06-03 There is another similarly named planet called Braxis Alpha, but its relationship to Braxis is unclear. References Category:Planets Category:Purified worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds